


Bucky vs Tony

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt. Bucky and Tony end up in a fight over Steve. Physical and words. But when Bucky goes a little too hard on Tony, Steve is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky vs Tony

 

“Will you just back off?” Tony bit out. “Please.”

“Oh you must be serious if you said please. Well tough shit. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony and Bucky had been at each other’s’ throat since it became clear that they both had intentions on Steve. This afternoons altercation had occurred because on an outing, Steve had sat next to Tony in the car, leading to Bucky sitting on Steve. Tony had used all his willpower to not let it get to him. Or at least not show it getting to him. He didn’t want Steve thinking badly of him. He’d let it go. Until Bucky had started taunting him.

_“Steve’s lap is nice and firm isn’t it? Oh wait, you wouldn’t know. And you never will.”_

Now here he was, virtually begging, letting a loser like Bucky get to him

“I don’t know why you’d think he’d want you anyway. You’re cold. Selfish. _Not the guy to make the sacrifice play._ Why are you so much better than me?” Tony took a deep breath, forcing down the bile that was trying to make its way up his throat.

“He’s mine. Before you turned up we were actually getting somewhere. Until he shows he outright doesn’t want me.. He’s mine.” And that’s when the punch came. Tony really hadn’t seen it coming. He would have thought Bucky wouldn’t want to risk it, what with Steve being an All American, Sweet as apple pie, good guy. But now he was sprawled on his back, nursing what was soon to be a black eye.

“Out of the suit.. You aren’t really anything are you? Small, pathetic, _weak._ ” Tony jumped up quickly though, fully prepared to throw himself into a fight, if it was over Steve. But then he stopped.

“You know what Bucky,” He asked as he dodged a punch. Neither of them aware that Steve was outside the door, the fight continued. “I’ve made you a room, armour, weapons, put up with you stealing my time with Steve, but none of it for you. It was for Steve. And because I love him, I won’t fight you. That isn’t what Steve would want. ” Even as Bucky was now showering him with punches, he stood tall, not letting himself fall, even as he felt woozy. He heard a door open, after a particularly harsh throw at his head, and felt himself being pulled backwards into strong, safe arms.

“Steve.. I..” He heard Bucky say, before he blacked out.

 

“Tony! Tony!” Steve scooped Tony up and laid him out onto the sofa nearby. “Wake up, Tony!” Steve’s hands fluttered nervously all over Tony before settling softly on his face, stroking. When Tony groaned, Steve sighed in relief at Tony being okay. He pressed a quick soft kiss to his forehead. “You’re okay. Everything’s okay.”

“Steve..” Bucky said from behind him. Steve stood up sharply and turned to lay into Bucky, but he felt a hand tug at his own.

“Steve, don’t. My fault.” He croaked out. Steve returned his hand to running softly down Tony’s cheek.

“Shh, Tony it’s okay. I’m here.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine. You can go now. With Bucky.”

“Go? Tony? Why would I go?”

“My fault. I’m sleepy.” Tony’s head was lolling as he spoke. “Feels nice.” He said leaning into Steve’s hand.

“Tony. Don’t fall asleep.” He slapped lightly at his cheeks.

“Sleepy.”

“If you promise not to fall asleep until I say so, I’ll take you up to your room myself and do anything you ask.”

“Kinky.” Steve laughed, glad that Tony was still making jokes.

“Just stay quiet okay? And stay awake. And I’ll keep my promise.” He squeezed Tony’s hand and took a deep breath.

 

 

 

“Bucky.”

“Steve. I… I’m sorry, I lost control.”   
“You think that will make this better?”

“It was an accident! He was aggravating me!”  
“No one can hurt him. I will protect him from anything. Even you.”

“Steve, you know how he can be. He had it coming!” Next thing Bucky knew he was backed up against a wall with Steve staring down at him, eyes steely.

“He did not deserve this. He has done everything for you. He really has tried to make you welcome, to make you like him. And you’ve just thrown it back at him! I don’t even know why he bothered. I’m certainly not a good enough reason to do it.” Steve finished his rant, before a soft look came across his face. “Oh. He did it for me. Oh Tony.”

Steve turned back to Tony, dropping onto his knees next to Tony. “I heard what you said Tony, but I thought you meant because we’re friends. Best friends. But you don’t do you?” He carried on, even as Tony went to open his mouth. “Why didn’t I see it? Did you get in a fight over me, Tony?” He still carried on, over Tony. “Oh Tony, you stupid, oblivious,” He grinned at Tony’s affronted face, “gorgeous, funny, talented, wonderful man.”   
“Ste..” Tony tried.

“No you. Shh.” He grinned. “I don’t know why you’d be so stupid as to get in a fight for me. My heart belonged to you all along. You never needed to fight.” He bent down, ready to press a soft kiss to his lips, when he remembered.

“Bucky!” He allowed himself a small laugh at Tony’s whine. “Patience babe.”

“If you ever, EVER, hurt Tony again, I will not be held responsible for what I do. He is mine and you do not hurt what is mine. Leave,  I don’t want to see you.”

“Steve.” A weak voice came from behind him. “Steve, stop. It’s my fault. Just leave it. You promised to take me to bed.”

Steve took a deep breath and turned back to Bucky. “Leave now. Come back later. Don’t talk to me until I talk to you. Don’t go near Tony. Understand?”

He nodded meekly and backed out the room.

“Come on then you.” Steve said, turning back to Tony. He bent down again to pick Tony up. “Bed.”

 

Once Tony was curled up, under the covers, with ice, drinks, and a TV in front of him, Steve stood by the bed awaiting his ‘orders’. “Well? What would you like me to?”

“Come here.” Tony said pulling the covers back.

“Huh?”

“Come here. Next to me. Bed. That’s all I want.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Steve, God, just get in the bed!”

“Okay okay.” Steve laughed. “Put that ice on your head!”

“No. Cold.” Tony pouted.

“Don’t pout at me. That won’t work.” Steve said, picking up the ice and placing it onto his head, holding it there.

“I thought of something else I want.” Tony said eyeing his lips.   
“You said, all you wanted was me here.” Steve smirked.

“I want a kiss. Now.”

“Well I did say anything.” Steve said, leaning down. 


End file.
